Fight for the Chaos Emerald
by BecktheHedgie
Summary: Shadow goes to retreive a Chaos Emerald with Amy Rose. But what happens when he has to fight for it and is defeated. Please don't kill me. This is my first time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Shadow**

Shadow pushed himself up off the grassy ground with all the strength he could muster. He wiped the blood trickling from his mouth, staring deep into his opponent's glowing, feral green eyes. He was dizzy, from the loss of blood, and from the powerful attack of his vampiric opponent. "Given up yet, Shads?" said the vampire hedgehog with a mocking tone and a grin upon his face.

"Don't call me that!" shouted Shadow, enraged. He felt his limbs burning up. _I have to figure out how to defeat him. I have to get that Chaos Emerald._ "Shadow, I know you can do it! Use Chaos Blast!" shouted Amy Rose encouragingly from high up in a tree, safe from the fighting down below. Shadow looked up at Amy, then back down to his fierce opponent, waiting for Shadow to make his move. He knew that the hedgehog could predict his next move, so he charged at the hedgehog, building up as much energy as he could. "Chaos Sp-" He had hit some sort of invisible barrier. _How is that possible? _

He fell back onto the grassy floor of the jungle, listening to Amy's screams and the vampire's evil, metallic laughs. He attempted to get up, just to see the vampire running towards him, fangs bared. He felt a sharp piercing pain in the back of his neck, blood rushing out, before blacking out. Then everything went red. It was like a nightmare. The same familiar scene, known only to Shadow.

_Flashback_

Shadow was running down the long curving dark corridor, with the young, bubbly, 12-year-old, blond girl, Maria. They were escaping the soldiers behind them, sure to be close. But they were only after Shadow. Maria was innocent. _He knows this brings back bad thoughts; he's using it against me. I can't fight back though. I think I'm going to die. _Thoughts rushed through Shadow's head. He heard a gunshot, so loud he almost thought it was real. The gunshot that, so many years ago, killed the only person he loved.

_End of Flashback_

He tried to think of other things, such as retrieving the Chaos Emerald. It was no use. The vampire had got the better of Shadow. He screamed out for all the emotional pain, the physical pain seemed unimportant now. He was coming back around now, he could hear Amy's sobbing and screaming "Nooooooo!" as she watched him being tortured ruthlessly by the vampire, she was too young, only 12, to witness the things Shadow was going through. "Well, I'm bored of this now. But I'll be back, don't worry, Shadow!" taunted the vampire, flying off through the towering trees. Everything was falling into darkness and he still hadn't retrieved the Chaos Emerald.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters. All characters are copyright of Sega and Sonic Team.****

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Amy Rose**

Amy had gone to visit Shadow. It had been a week. A week since she saw him defeated and tortured at the cruel hands of that vampire. Something had changed in him though. He didn't come out as much to see her. She only hoped it was the injuries. She vividly recalled the events of that day.

_Flashback_

Shadow and she went to the jungle in search of a Chaos Emerald and they met a vampire hedgehog who had it. Shadow decided to fight him for the Emerald and they engaged in battle. She watched helplessly from a tree branch while Shadow was tortured. The monster cut him all over, so badly. The vampire used lots of power and never got tired while Shadow's stamina wore down. She could only shout encouragement. She saw things no one should see. Shadow was countlessly electrocuted, burnt, and knocked out cold. Yet he still kept on. For an Emerald.

_End of Flashback_

Amy reached Shadow's house. She knocked twice on the door, and waited for a reply. Nothing. _Was he ok? _She knocked again. Still nothing. She peered into the window and saw the lounge was empty. "If he's gone out…" said Amy, trailing off. She got out her hammer and pounded the door a few times to knock it down. _Now I owe you a new door._ She walked into the house and took a look in his bedroom. The covers were a mess but there was no one there. "Shadow?" she called out, precariously. Had he been taken? She wandered back into the lounge. _Had he gone out?_ She went up the stairs, and saw the spare bedroom door open.

She saw Shadow slumped on the bed, stretched out with a content smile on his face. _How sweet._ She sat down on the bed next to him and stroked his jet black fur. It always felt so soft and relaxing. The very touch sent shivers down her back. She cuddled up to him, making her forget everything she was troubled about, such as how Sonic never really loved her and broke her heart. But it was different now. She loved Shadow now. "Mm… Amy?" mumbled Shadow's soft voice. She didn't reply, for she wanted to stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, not to Amy's surprise, Shadow pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away. He was half bent over, head in hands. She got up and kneeled down in front of him, only causing him to turn away and bury his face in the covers of the bed. "Shadow, please don't do this. What's wrong?" Amy begged, pushing herself back upon the bed again. The black and crimson hedgehog got off the bed and ran out the room.

"Shadow! Please don't run away!" Amy shouted after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Threeeee!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story. Sadly...**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**Rouge**

Rouge sat herself down on the sandy beach of Station Square, facing out to the sun setting over the glimmering sea. She was in need of desperate relaxation as not long before, she had just been dumped by her long-time boyfriend, Knuckles. _He would rather be protecting that goddamn lump of a Master Emerald than spending time with me._ Rouge was soon distracted by a glimpse of someone running off towards the outskirts of the city. _Wonder who that was? Probably Sonic running from that stalker Amy Rose yet again._

Nevertheless she found herself curious and decided to follow. Besides, if it was Sonic, she could probably find entertainment in flirting with him as he never really understood girls anyway. _Hmm…_ She had to start gliding low over the ground to keep up with the speedy figure. He or she soon led Rouge to the edge of the woods where nobody ever went due to fears that it was haunted. Rouge never believed those stories of the supernatural. The figure suddenly stopped and sat down, facing the way they came. Rouge decided to hide in the nearest bush and listen to anything which would give away who it was.

The figure looked around to check no one was around. Luckily, Rouge wasn't spotted. She was now certain that it was a hedgehog. She couldn't make out the colour because it was getting dark now. The hedgehog rested their head in their hands and they seemed to be sobbing. Rouge saw tears dropping to the ground. This certainly wasn't Sonic. They threw back their head and cried out "WHY? I can't do anything right!" From the voice, Rouge could tell almost certainly who it was.

"I haven't seen you for a while. What have you been up to?" enquired Rouge, emerging from the bush. She caught the ebony and blood red hedgehog off guard and giggled as he spun round with tears still trickling down his cheeks. He jumped up in surprise and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What do you want?" he said coldly, trying to keep his cool, while fighting back tears. "How long have you been watching me? Why do you find it funny?" He shouted, his teary eyes burning like flames.

"I followed you from the beach. I find it funny because I always thought that you weren't one to find some remote place and cry your heart out over some stupid mistake." replied Rouge, now with a tone of coldness in her usually soothing voice. "And besides, if you were going to show any emotion, it would be anger, Shadow. I know you."

"Why did you follow me?" demanded Shadow.

"Curiosity. What else?"

Rouge wasn't sure if it was anger or fear or something else, but whatever it was, Shadow turned tail and ran as fast as his jet shoes would carry him, which was extremely fast. Rouge followed suite and glided after him as she could not run as fast as Shadow.

She followed the mysterious hedgehog until he unwittingly led her to a second secluded spot. She also thought she saw someone else but she just hoped it was a figment of her imagination as she was starting to believe these supernatural stories.

Shadow had led her to a deserted graveyard with dying grass, rotting tombstones and twisted, gnarled trees that seemed to have faces of their own. He had started to slow down as well, and began to walk among the tombstones.

She slowly crept after him, trying to stay close because she kept seeing eyes, or hearing twigs snap. Whenever the twigs snapped, Shadow looked cautiously over his shoulder every now and then which proved difficult for Rouge to keep close.

Rouge kept seeing glimpses of other figures, she was now sure they weren't alone and she didn't like it. She saw a flash of something jump in front of them and Shadow halted in his tracks. "Who's there?" he asked in a firm voice.

"Don't you remember, Shads? A week ago in the jungle?" Replied the figure in a tone that told them that he knew something they didn't. Rouge knew Shadow went to the jungle to get a Chaos Emerald but she didn't hear any further news from him which puzzled her because Shadow always told her about his trips to get Emeralds.

"You." was the one word that came out of Shadow's mouth. "You are exactly who I was looking for." The figure smiled as Shadow continued. As it smiled it revealed a mouth with two sharp fangs that were quite large. She could also make out some blood coating the tips of the fangs. _Could it be true? A vampire?_


End file.
